


it's funny how you always remember

by spideyscoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Day 1, Happy Ending, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyscoming/pseuds/spideyscoming
Summary: While it’s obviously an insult, the words are spoken delicately as if there’s some kind of meaning behind them. At first, nothing happens, and Hinata’s getting ready to go off on Kageyama again about how rude he is, but then it happens: the intense butterflies—except this time there’s a shock to his brain that accompanies it.Hundreds of memories come to him in flashes of him and Kageyama from their previous lives.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	it's funny how you always remember

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super later to kagehina week, but i'll do my best to try and submit something for each day! i love this pairing with all of my heart, and i like to think they find each other in every lifetime.
> 
> please enjoy!

_Reincarnating is annoying_ , Hinata thought.

This is his fourth time doing, and he is over it. The first time, he was so excited to be back, so excited to see his family and friends all over again. He had missed them dearly, and reuniting with them was great! The second time it happened, he was still a fan—except he realized he had to spend another lifetime finding everyone, and it was _so_ much work. The third time? He had just about given up trying to reconnect with his best friends.

Now on his fourth cycle of life, Hinata wanted nothing more than to just stay in and sleep this lifetime away. _I really need a break_ , he thought.

In this lifetime, Hinata reincarnated as a 22-year old professional volleyball player. He plays as an opposite for the Black Jackals, and fortunately for him, he finds three of his friends from his past lives are on the team with him. Through them, he finds more of his old friends, and suddenly, for the first time, this whole reincarnating thing seems really easy.

He thinks he finally finds everyone one day, but there’s a large chunk of his memories missing amongst him and several other of his friends. Why? They’re not sure; they speculate at first maybe it’s a punishment for something they did wrong in one of their previous lives or, according to Tanaka and Nishinoya, there’s a glitch in the system.

As much as the lack of memories bother him, Hinata can’t find it in himself to care—not when he’s already found all of his friends.

It’s November 17th, 2018 when it happens.

* * *

Hinata wakes up with a weird, excited feeling in his stomach. The last time he felt like this was the day he met Yachi; his first thought is he’s meeting another friend, but it makes no sense—Hinata is sure he’s met everyone he’s supposed to meet. So why the butterflies?

_Game day jitters_ , he thinks.

He gets up and starts his day like he normally does: shower, have breakfast, brush his teeth, get dressed, pack his practice uniform, volleyball gear, and a change of clothes. Today, they’re going to the Sendai Arena in Miyagi for their match against the Schweiden Adlers. Hinata’s not sure what to expect, but the rest of the Black Jackals have been looking forward to this match (he’s not sure why). All he knows is they’ve been undefeated for the last three years— _not for much longer_ , he thinks—and they’ve recently acquired a new setter.

“I hear he’s a genius,” Bokuto says as they board their travel bus.

“Then why haven’t _I_ heard of him, eh? If he’s so good, ya think he’d be widely known,” Atsumu snaps back.

Hinata rolls his eyes, but nonetheless, he has a smile on his face. His teammates could be a handful, but they were his friends, and he loved them to no end. “Your sets are the best, Atsumu-san! Don’t worry about him.”

Atsumu gives Hinata a pointed look. “Who said I was worried? I know I’m the best setter in Japan.”

Hinata plops himself down next to Bokuto while Atsumu takes the seat behind them; he watches Sakusa take the seat across from Atsumu, and he already knows the Jackals setter is going to do his best to get under Sakusa’s skin.

Sure enough, Atsumu gives Hinata a sly smile and turns to face Sakusa, who is doing his best to get comfortable. “Say Omi-omi…ya agree with me, right? I’m the best setter in the nation.”

Sakusa gives him a once over before snorting and putting on his headphones. “Whatever you say, Miya.”

Hinata and Bokuto spend the entire trip trying to repair the damage caused by Sakusa.

* * *

Thirty minutes before the game starts, he feels the butterflies again. At this point, he’s starting to think maybe it was something he ate last night, and he can’t have that. This is their most important match of the regular season, and if Hinata isn’t at his peak, then what kind of volleyball player is he?

“Bokuto-san, I’m going to the restroom.”

“Eh? But we’re going to warm up in a bit,” his teammate warns him.

“I’ll be quick! I’ll meet you on the court,” Hinata says as he runs off in search of the restrooms.

It doesn’t take him too long to find it; he’s in and out in five minutes max. He’s about to jog off to the court when he spots the tall man in front of the water fountain. Hinata can’t see his face, but he’s wearing what appears to be a sports jacket and shorts in the colors of the Adlers.

_A fan_ , Hinata thinks. Certainly not a volleyball player because he knows the Adlers roster, but the man definitely has the height and the build to be one.

Hinata’s walking past him when the feeling in his stomach intensifies, and it makes him stop. Chills shoot up his spine and goosebumps begin covering his arms and legs. He looks at the guy who is no longer drinking water, but still standing with his back to Hinata. Upon closer inspection, Hinata sees the name **KAGEYAMA** etched onto the back of the man’s jacket. He’s racking his brain trying to see who Kageyama is on the Adlers, but nothing comes to mind.

_It’s probably the new setter._

Before taking off, he takes another glance at the man only to find him staring back at Hinata; his blue eyes catch him off guard. He’s sure he’s seen them before—in fact, as his eyes scan the Adlers fan, Hinata is sure he knows him, but how is that possible?

He wants to say something, ask him something, but what?

_Have we met before? I think I know you. You look really familiar. What’s your name?_

“Shoyo-kun!”

Hinata breaks away first and spots Atsumu at the end of the hall. “Atsumu-san!”

“Where have ya been? Ya need to warm up; the game starts in twenty minutes,” he scolds him.

He swears under his breath. It’s not that he forgot he had a game, but he got distracted by the Adlers fan that everything else ceased to exist.

“Ah, my bad! Let’s go.”

* * *

The game’s over, and Hinata’s mind is racing at a million miles an hour. They lost the match, and he’s disappointed beyond belief (he’ll be spending the next few days he has off practicing and watching footage to fix his mistakes). It’s not the first time they’ve lost a match, but his teammates were all looking forward to this game, and now, as they’re getting ready to line up, Hinata notices the obvious disappointment stitched onto their faces.

Both teams thank each other, and the players begin to disperse. Some go greet the crowd while others like Sakusa and Atsumu go to mingle with the Adlers. He starts making his way towards Bokuto, who’s talking to his fiancé Akaashi, when there it is again: the intense butterflies.

_Reincarnation is the absolute worst_ , Hinata angrily thinks. He had to play the entire game with this annoying feeling, and he’s sure it’s what messed him up. It also didn’t help that he found himself eyeing the Adlers fan who apparently was their new setter, Kageyama Tobio. Throughout the entire match, the two would make eye contact causing one or the other to mess up whatever play they were trying to set up.

He can feel someone burning holes into his back; he turns around and sees Kageyama staring at him with a confused look in his eyes from across the net. Hinata’s had enough.

“Can I help you?” he asks as he approaches the setter.

Even with the net between them, Hinata can tell Kageyama is handsome; not that he wasn’t handsome earlier, but right now, as he’s covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he finds him more attractive.

“I could ask you that,” Kageyama retorts, “you kept staring at me back at the water fountain.”

He knows his face is red because of the game, but somehow, he can feel it burn even more. “I’m having a weird day, okay? Something is off, and it’s gotten even worse since I ran into you.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Coincidentally, I happen to be experiencing the same shit as you, dumbass. Except I didn’t let it get to me.”

Hinata grabs the net angrily. Who did this guy think he was?

“Fuck off, dumbass! Who made you king of the court?”

Kageyama freezes and stares at Hinata as if he’s looking at a ghost. He didn’t think his comment was _that_ mean, but just to be safe, Hinata starts thinking of an apology that seems genuine enough.

“Hey, I was just kiddin—”

“Hinata boke?”

While it’s obviously an insult, the words are spoken delicately as if there’s some kind of meaning behind them. At first, nothing happens, and Hinata’s getting ready to go off on Kageyama again about how rude he is, but then it happens: the intense butterflies—except this time there’s a shock to his brain that accompanies it.

Hundreds of memories come to him in flashes of him and Kageyama from their previous lives.

He sees themselves having a similar encounter when they were kids—middle schoolers, it looks like. There’s a memory of them racing (lots of memories of them racing, actually), memories of them sharing meat buns after school, memories of them playing games together, memories of them having sleepovers. He thinks he’s seen them all when more personal memories start coming back to him.

There’s an exchange of a kiss—no, several kisses. There’s a promise between them.

_“Even if it takes ten or twenty years, I’m gonna do it!”_

_“You plan on playing on the same level as me, then.”_

_“Yeah, that’s right.”_

There’s more: warm, intimate nights together. Lazy, sunny mornings filled with kisses. Hinata keeps seeing and _feeling_ so much as more and more memories flood his mind; it feels like it’s been hours with everything he’s seen, but he knows it’s been a few seconds at most. The last few memories settle in: an exchange of rings, vows made, a sense of home and belonging—a love that came back to Hinata in every single one of his lifetimes, and now, once more.

“Bakageyama?”

He knows there’s still several people inside the arena, and he needs to get dressed so they can board the bus and leave, but as Hinata stares at the setter through the net, he can’t help but want to stay with him.

“What have you been doing the last three years?” Kageyama asks softly.

The butterflies are gone, but Hinata’s heart soars.

* * *

_Reincarnation is annoying_ , Hinata thinks.

This is his fourth time doing it, and he’s over it. Really, he is. He doesn’t know how many more times he can do the whole “searching for your friends” thing; it’s too much work, and next time he reincarnates, he thinks he’ll just stay indoors and rest.

“Oi, Shoyo! Come help me with breakfast,” he hears Tobio shout from the kitchen.

“Coming!”

As he walks into the kitchen and sees his fiancé cooking up a storm, he takes a minute to admire the view. Tobio isn’t an expert cook, but breakfast is his forté (or so he says); it takes everything in Hinata not to laugh at how frantic he looks trying to handle cooking for two.

_Reincarnation is annoying_ , he thinks again, _but I’ll keep doing this just to meet you again and again._

**Author's Note:**

> bonus content:  
> -sakusa and ushijima are having their own little moment on the side  
> -not too long after, atsumu meets kita while visiting osamu and well... now he has kita to tell him he's the best setter  
> -bokuto and akaashi get married and hinata and atsumu CRYYYYYY
> 
> please leave a comment... it would make my day <3


End file.
